Something New
by Dalek Prime
Summary: Mabifica Drabble. Mabel wants to have to some fun, and Pacifica can only brace herself for what may ensues. Mature content ahead.


A/N: I don't own Gravity Falls or anything mentioned

* * *

"Now, you're sure this won't hurt?" Pacifica asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice "right?"

The heiress of the Northwest fortune looked back her wife, Mabel, as she made her final adjustments on the strap-on she had slipped on as she remained on all fours on their bed. The couple had made love before, but this was first time that they used a dildo in their activities and to be honest, the blonde was a tad apprehensive at what her wife was about to shove in her womanhood. She knew she should've been there at the store where Mabel had purchased the toy from, at least that way she could've talked her out of buying the dildo she was now putting on herself.

But due to her fear of being spotted by the tabloids while walking out of a sex shop, the heiress's wife walked out of the adult store with a ten-inch long, five-inch wide strap-on that she had every intention of plowing the blonde into the ground with. The dildo was emerald green with sparkles on it, because of course Mabel would buy a strap-on that sparkles. The Pines girl may be in her late twenties now, but she was still that same oddball girl Pacifica met back in Gravity Falls all those summers ago.

"Relax babe" Mabel assured her wife as she took out a bottle of lube "I swear I'll be gentle with you"

After lathering her fake member, the brown-haired girl climbed onto the bed as she got behind her wife. At this point, Pacifica was trying her best to hide from Mabel the fact that she was sweating bullets. When her lover suggested that they introduce the possibility of using toys during sex, the heiress was at first ok with the idea, thinking it would be a fun way to spice up their love life, but after going through some Mabel's browser history on certain sites, she was afraid that her wife may have gone overboard with the idea, and the evidence of that was about to jam itself into her pussy at whatever speed Mabel pleased. It was then that Mabel, almost as if she could sense her wife's apprehension, leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek to let her know that she had no intention of harming her with her rubber member.

"The safe word is Unicorn" Mabel whispered into her lover's ear before giving it a playful bite

With that, Mabel stood straight once more as he began to angle her toy cock with Pacifica's core before gently pushing into the hole before her. Or at least, what she mistook for her lover's pussy anyway…

"Gah!" the heiress shrieked in painful surprise "that's my butt!"

"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" Mabel profusely apologized "I should've looked before I fucked!"

"Oh, you think?!" her wife chastised "Take it out! Take it out! Take! It! Out!"

"You sure? I mean we've talked about trying out anal before, and I'm already in here…" the other woman proposed

"Mabel Northwest you take that that dildo out of my ass right now, or I swear I will mule kick you in the vag!" Pacifica shouted back up at her

The heiress's wife quickly complied with her demands and removed her fake cock from her lover's rear. After this time making sure that she was lining up the dildo with Pacifica's core, she put both her hands on each side of the blonde's hips before gently pushing her hips forward and gently entering the other woman's womanhood. Pacifica gasped in mix of pain and pleasure she felt the toy enter her body. She had played with herself in the past, but it was nothing like this before. She let out a small moan as she felt her wife's false shaft be slowly thrusted in and out of her center. Mabel couldn't help but smirk at the sound the other woman made upon hearing it.

"Heh, I knew you'd like it" she teased

"Oh, shut up and fuck me" Pacifica replied with a pout

"As the lady wishes" Mabel answered

And fucked her she did. From slow and steady at first, too fast and hard later on after the heiress had adjusted herself to the strap-on, Mabel made love to the blonde all night long. Once her lover was used to having the dildo inside her, Mabel started to try out different position from starting out with dog-style to going to cowgirl style before pinning against the wall and fucking her senseless, all the while singing 'Cuntry Boner' by Puscifer as she did, much to her wife's irritation. However, while Mabel was being…well, Mabel, the heiress to the Northwest fortune couldn't really complain from the amazing sex she was having with her wife and the strap-on she was pounding her with. She was pretty sure that some of her servants in their mansion could of her moans and shout in ecstasy, but she could hardly care at the moment, all she concerned herself with at the moment was Mabel and her inch-inches and rubber pleasure.

After nearly an hour and half of making love, the married couple was spent from their fun and soon crawled into one another's arm as they laid in their now soiled bed in a hot, sticky embrace. Pacifica nuzzled her face into Mabel's chest as her wife gently stroked her hair, all the while still humming that damn song.

"Mabel, we just had an amazing night of sex, don't ruin it" Pacifica warned her

"What? It's catchy" her lover playfully defended "Besides, you weren't complaining during all the fun. Besides…"

Mabel threw the covers off to show her now cum-covered strap-on standing tall and proud, ready to go another six rounds.

"My boner, my boner, my boner won't go down!" she sang

Pacifica's response to that little musical number came in the form of her giving her wife a swift kick to the side that knocked Mabel out of their bed and onto the floor. Before she could protest, a pillow collided with her face which was then followed by some sheets that covered her head.

"I bet it's down now" the blonde said with a catty grin "You know where the sofa is. Goodnight, sweetie"


End file.
